


The Curse of Two Chairs

by fallenandthefaithless (billys_consulting_flatmates)



Series: season 13 codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's POV, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, What happens in the Dean Cave..., coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: Dean’s voice from the doorway was a bit breathy, as though his barely hidden relief had sucked the air out of his lungs. Cas stood up, bag tucked against him once more and looked over at him, noting the red ascot still in place.





	The Curse of Two Chairs

The fruit from the Tree of Life lay where he had dropped them, scattered along the floor of the new set up in the bunker. Dean and Sam had both headed for the kitchen after they’d returned but Cas had come back to this room to collect the bag. He’d forgotten all about it in the excitement of the day, along with all the worries about what was to come.

But now, as he bent down and picked all the fruit up, he felt as if his shoulders were slumping under the weight once more.

‘Wondered where you’d run off to.’

Dean’s voice from the doorway was a bit breathy, as though his barely hidden relief had sucked the air out of his lungs. Cas stood up, bag tucked against him once more and looked over at him, noting the red ascot still in place.

As if he noticed Cas’s eyes Dean shifted on the spot nervously, one hand reaching up to tug at the material as though to pull it off. His gaze fell away from Cas’s face and instead was fixed on the two recliners in front of the mess that once had been a television.

‘It suits you,’ he said, his voice lower than he’d meant but it caught Dean’s attention, his gaze snapping back to Cas.

‘What?’

‘The ascot,’ he nodded at it and Dean’s hand fell away as though it had been electrocuted. ‘It suits you,’ he repeated as the silence lingered for too long and for a moment Cas could have sworn that Dean’s cheeks darkened but then he moved, turning away from Cas and walking towards the television.

‘Uh, thanks,’ Dean said, his voice rough and to Cas’s amusement, Dean’s ears were burning red. He toed the television and let out a disgruntled sigh and, suddenly feeling bold, Cas moved closer until they were standing side by side.

‘We’ll get a new one,’ he murmured and Dean startled, his head swinging round to stare at Cas before looking back at the television.

‘Right,’ he said and shuffled his feet, his body swaying away from Cas for a moment before he settled back next to Cas, closer than before so their arms now brushed. Cas cursed himself for holding the bag in his right arm as it restricted his ability to reach out to Dean now. He could move the bag but he figured too much movement may startle Dean into moving away. It always felt that way.

‘Until then the laptop works,’ he added and Dean choked out a laugh. Cas smiled at the sound. The chairs were too far apart for a laptop so until they got a new television they would have to stick to Dean’s bedroom. Cas eyed the mess at their feet and couldn’t stop the stab of satisfaction.

Dean turned, a smile still on his face and Cas stared at him. He couldn’t remember seeing Dean smile so much but ever since Cas had come back from the Empty it seemed as if a smile was never too far away. It made a nice change and made Cas all the more determined to keep it there for as long as possible.

‘So, is that the fruit?’ Dean asked, nodding towards the bag in Cas’s arms and Cas’s heart sank as Dean’s smile slipped away, once more gearing up for a fight. Instead of answering Cas’s gaze dropped to the ascot once more. Dean’s earlier fiddling had loosened it enough that his throat was exposed, the knot tugged to the side now and Cas’s mouth suddenly felt too dry.

Without thinking he reached out with his free hand and pulled the material around so the knot was at the front once more. His fingertips brushed against Dean’s throat and he couldn’t ignore it when Dean swallowed.

‘Cas? What…’ he trailed off, his voice tight and Cas looked up at him, his fingers still brushing against the silky fabric before they slipped away. They were standing closer together now, or at least that’s how it felt to Cas. The room felt smaller and Cas could feel his elbow pressed against Dean’s arm.

Dean was staring at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide and Cas felt as if his lungs were demanding breath. Instead he licked his lips, his mouth still dry and he watched as Dean’s gaze flicked down to stare at his mouth. He could still feel the soft ascot under his fingers though he’d lowered his hand and now they twitched, as he fought against reaching up and grabbing hold of it again.

Dean seemed to sway forward, his arm pressing into where Cas’s was wrapped around the bag of fruit and the space between them seemed to shrink further as Cas glanced at Dean’s mouth. The weight of it all was becoming too much, the air heavy with anticipation, the weight of Dean’s eyes on Cas’s lips and the weight of the bag in Cas’s arms, an intrusive reminder of what they should be focusing on, what they needed to be talking about.

His hand reached out and latched onto the ascot and tugged Dean closer. He didn’t pull him all the way in, but close enough that he could feel Dean’s quickened breath against his face, could just see the way Dean’s eyes widened before they closed and it was that – seeing those green eyes suddenly hidden from view – that pushed Cas over the edge.

The bag of fruit slipped from his grasp once again to fall to the floor, spilling out and scattering once more. But Cas wasn’t paying them any attention. The soft material of the ascot was tangled in Cas’s fingers and pulled tight against Dean’s throat as Cas tugged him closer and Dean moaned. Their lips were pressed together and Dean’s hands had grabbed hold of Cas, one sliding around Cas’s waist to pull him against Dean’s chest and the other slid up his back until his fingers sank into Cas’s hair. Dean moaned again and pulled away briefly only to tilt his head and kiss Cas again, deeper and harder than before and Cas could only hold on as Dean tried to pull him closer despite the fact their bodies were already pressing against one another.

Cas let go of the ascot and wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck while his other hand gripped his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, lips moving against one another’s until Cas dared to part his lips and press harder against Dean. Heat was building in his stomach and it only deepened when Dean’s lips parted.

Dean’s hand slipped free of Cas’s hair and Cas grumbled a little until he realised that Dean was now pushing at his trench coat. He let go of Dean long enough to push his coat off with enthusiastic help from Dean, along with his jacket before he grabbed hold of him again. Dean’s hands couldn’t seem to stay still as they moved over Cas’s back, hotter now that they were separated only by the thin material of Cas’s shirt.

Now that Cas was missing his coats, the layers Dean was wearing caused him to grumble until Dean reluctantly let go of Cas to return the favour, stripping his jacket and plaid shirt off but Cas’s hands were at the hem of shirt before he could pull him back in. He pulled the shirt up, his hands skimming Dean’s stomach which caused him to laugh. Cas glanced up, his hands pausing for a moment and looked at Dean. His hair was a mess and his lips were a dark red and swollen. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling at Cas warmly causing Cas’s stomach to flip. He pushed at the shirt once more but Dean grabbed hold of his wrists with another laugh.

‘Slow down there, cowboy,’ he said, his smile widening and Cas sighed. With a bright grin Dean let go and reached up to where the ascot was still tied, the fabric now creased from Cas’s grip, and he pulled it away, letting the material float to the floor where the rest of their clothing lay. Dean then shot Cas a grin before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss, enough to melt away Cas’s frown. He then reached down and squeezed Cas’s hands before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off.

The moment his shirt was gone, Cas’s hands were on Dean, mapping out all the bare flesh in front of him. He gently squeezed his waist before he ran a hand up his chest until it brushed the edges of his tattoo. He didn’t hesitate before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the very centre of the anti-possession symbol. Dean gasped above him and Cas smiled before pressing his lips against his skin again. He slowly kissed his way up to Deans collarbone and gave it a gentle nip and then Dean’s hands were in his hair pulling him back up before he kissed him, hard and fast, leaving Cas panting.

The heat of Dean’s body pressed against Cas’s chest left him lightheaded. His pants were tight and his hands were roaming over Dean’s bare skin, gripping and kneading him as he went. His thumb brushing over Dean’s nipple left the hunter keening and bucking forward and Cas pulled him nearer, desperate to get closer to Dean.

‘Cas, Cas, Cas,’ Dean’s voice was breathy and wrecked and a shiver went down Cas’s spine. He pulled back long enough to take in Dean’s flushed face and hooded eyes before reality crashed over him and he groaned, leaning forward and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

‘Cas, what? What is it?’ Dean’s voice rose with worry and his arms tightened around Cas, holding him rather than clinging to him though. They were both breathing heavily and Cas waited until his breathing was back under control, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to continue and instead he pulled back to glare at Dean.

‘Why didn’t you get a sofa?’

Dean frowned at him, confusion marring his face and Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘We can’t continue like this here,’ he said and Dean finally glanced at the two separate chairs in the room and winced as he realised what Cas meant.

‘Fuck,’ he whispered, glancing at the ground where their clothing was and then at the door behind Cas. He looked back at Cas who raised an eyebrow and huffed before pulling away from Dean.

‘Hurry up,’ he said, bending down to grab Dean’s shirt which he threw at him before he grabbed his coats and the bag of fruit. He leaned around Dean to dump them on one of those infernal chairs before he turned back to Dean who had pulled his shirt back on.

‘We’re getting a sofa,’ he said and Dean nodded as he reached out for Cas who went willingly. A quick kiss and then Dean pulled back to rest his forehead against Cas’s.

‘Definitely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed that. It certainly didn't end the way I was expecting but it rather amused me
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://fallenandthefaithless.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi :)


End file.
